Shrapock (Instructions)
Shrapock is on a seperate page . Instructions Step (1).jpg Step (2).JPG Step (3).JPG Step (4).JPG|Start a new structure. Step (5).JPG|Do the same thing as you did with steps 1-3, Step (6).JPG|Like so. Step (7).JPG|Put the two side-by-side. Step (8).JPG|Put a ball socket piece here, Step (9).JPG|And one here. Step (10).JPG|Turn the structure, and place a 2x2 yellow brick as shown. Step (11).JPG|Place a second 2x2 on the other side. Step (12).JPG Step (13).JPG Step (14).JPG|Turn the structure again, and place a 1x2 plate on top. Step (15).JPG|Then, put another plate next to it. Step (16).JPG|Put a 1x4 plate onto both smaller plates. Step (17).JPG|Then put another plate in the middle of the 1x4. Step (19).JPG|Put 2 black hook pieces on either side of the middle plate. Step (21).JPG|Then, put 2 1x2 plates on top. Step (22).JPG|Put a hinge piece in the middle of what's left of the other side. Step (24).JPG|Put 2 black slanted pieces on either side of the hinge. Step (25).JPG|Then, put a circular yellow piece on the hinge. Step (27).JPG|Next, put 2 orange triangles as shown. Step (28).JPG|Then put a short yellow slanted piece as shown. Step (29).JPG|Now put another yellow slant on the other side, and an orange triangle on the left yellow slant. Step (30).JPG|Put an orange triangle on the other side facing right. Step (31).JPG|Now, start a new structure using a ball/ball socket long piece. Step (32).JPG|Put a gray triangle on top of the structure. Step (33).JPG|Then put a gray 1x2 plate UNDER the structure. Step (35).JPG|Then, put a triangle, and a ball piece on it. Step (36).JPG|Then put a reverse triangle under the ball piece. Step (37).JPG|Next, put a 1x2 yellow plate on the reverse triangle. Step (38).JPG Step (39).JPG|Put a gray triangle on the orange triangle. Step (40).JPG|Put a triangle on the triangle on the triangle!!! :D Step (41).JPG|Then, attach the leg to the body. Step (42).JPG|Start the second leg with a 1x2 gray plate. Step (43).JPG|Then, put a long ball/ball socket plate on top. Step (44).JPG|Then put a gray triangle on top. Step (45).JPG|Another... triangular piece.... ...yay. Step (36).JPG|Then, put a yellow reverse triangle under a ball piece attached to the ball socket piece. Step (48).JPG|Put a yellow 1x2 plate there... Step (49).JPG|...an orange triangle here, Step (51).JPG|And, a triangle on a triangle on a triange!!! (again! :D) Step (52).JPG|Turn the body and put on the second leg as shown. Step (54).JPG|Put 2... weird-shaped pieces side-by-side on the bottom row of the body. Step (58).JPG|What's next? More triangles! Put 4 face-down triangles on the weird-shapes. Step (60).JPG|Well, whad'ya know? More triangles! Step (61).JPG|Then, put a trapezoid-ish yellow piece on the "more" triangles. Step (62).JPG|Now, start the arm with an arm thingy. Step (64).JPG|Then put a yellow hook on a yellow turny-thingy on the arm thingy. Step (66).JPG|Put a black cover on the hook, and attach an arm thingy on the hook. Step (67).JPG|Then, put a thing on the... thing... Just look at the pictures! Step (68).JPG Step (70).JPG|Put a GOLD triangle on the hookattacherthingamaboobit and attach a hook to the, uh, how do you spell it? Step (72).JPG|Then put a Volectro-tooth "undercover" and put the cover on the hook. Step (75).JPG|Same thing as last time, except not the EXACT same pieces! Step (76).JPG|Attach the left-arm to the body like so. Step (77).JPG|Start the right-arm (the awesome arm) with an arm-thingy! Step (79).JPG|put a turn-hinge on the arm-thingy. (I use alot of -) Step (81).JPG|Put a face-down and a face-right triangle on the turn hinge. Step (85).JPG|Then, basically build Zaptor's arm (except the triangle is gold), and put a black cover on the hook. Step (87).JPG|Add a hook holding an electro-piece on Zaptor's arm. Step (88).JPG|Then, put the right-arm (the awesome arm) on the body... Step (89).JPG|...and turn! Step (90).JPG|And turn! Step (91).JPG|Aaaaaaand TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN! All the way to the back. Step (92).JPG|Then put a gray reverse hook on the black triangle like so. Step (95).JPG|...And attach an arm-thingy with two face-right triangles on it. Step (97).JPG|And turn! (The arm-thingy), And put another hook on the other black slant. Step (100).JPG|Do the same thing you did last time, so that all 4 triangles are facing the back. Step (101).JPG|And TURN! (sorry, I just love those words! XD) Step (103).JPG|Now put 2 yellow hooks on the gray ones. Step (105).JPG|Then put 2 shuff-head pieces side-by-side on the hooks/1x2 plates. Step (112).JPG|Now stack 8 translucent blue studs on top of each other, similar to Electroids-MAX's tail. Step (113).JPG|Except, with THIS max we're going to use a circular yellow plate in the middle of the studs. Step (114).JPG|Now, put Volectro's wild-hairstyled-hair on top of it. Step (115).JPG|Now let's look back at the body, without adding anything. (If you do not have extra Krader's spinny pieces, ignore these next few steps) Step (116).JPG|...and take off the yellow circular piece from the hinge. Step (118).JPG|Add your extra Krader-spin piece on the hinge. This is just for cool action. Step (119).JPG|Now put the yellow circular piece back on, so now it turns. Step (120).JPG|Next, stick the tail in the middle of the yellow circular plate. Step (121).JPG|Now put a black 2x2 on shuff's head-thingies. Step (122).JPG|And a ball-socket piece right on it. Step (123).JPG|Now... for the bottom-jaw, we'll need Shuff's body piece. Step (124).JPG|And, a gray 1x2 plate to go with it. Step (125).JPG|And... a black 2x2 plate to go with it! Step (127).JPG|Now, add teeth on the edge and a light gray ball plate on the black plate. Step (128).JPG|Then, attach the bottom jaw to the ball socket piece previously added to the body. Step (130).JPG|Now put 2 more orange triangles next to the ball socket plate. Step (130).JPG|Move the not-awesome arm out of the way. Step (131).JPG|Then put a yellow 1x2 plate on the ball socket. Step (132).JPG|And another ball socket on the yellow plate. Step (133).JPG|Now, start the top jaw with another Shuff body part. Step (134).JPG|And a gray 1x2 plate to go with it... Step (136).JPG|And a black 2x2 plate and teeth to go with that! Step (137).JPG|Now put a light gray 2x2 ball plate on the black one. Step (138).JPG|And flip the whole thing! Step (140).JPG|Now, place 2 Zaptor eye-holders on Shuff's body part. Step (142).JPG|Also, Volectro's cute little eyes! :) Step (144).JPG|Finally, add Shuff's head gem and a light gray triangle on top. Step (146).JPG|Now attach the top jaw to the ball socket. Step (148).JPG|Put a 1-studded yellow plate on the ball socket, hanging over the 2 orange triangles. Step (150).JPG|Add a stud on top of a satellite dish on the 1-stud plate. Step (152).JPG|And again. Step (153).JPG|Put one final satellite dish on the others, Step (154).JPG|And a light gray triangle on top! Step (155).JPG|Now KNOCK HIM DOWN!!! (gently!) Step (156).JPG|And place a dark gray reverse-studded circular piece in the middle for stabilization. MAX Volectro, Zaptor, Shuff.jpg|Now you're done!